oldschoolrunescapefandomcom-20200223-history
Quest point cape
The Quest point cape can be obtained by players who have completed all quests and achieved 246 Quest Points. It is obtained along with the Quest point hood, and can be bought from the Wise Old Man in Draynor Village for 99,000 coins. Unlike other Capes of Accomplishments, Quest Point Cape cannot be trimmed... Yet. As of a recent poll that passed the upcoming elite achievement diaries, and the new achievement diaries. By completing all quests to get a quest cape you can then trim it. with the blue trim of the shoulder pads by completing every single achievement diary. Which includes having almost 11 stats in the high 90's. Killing the Tz-tok Jad to obtain a fire cape, and braving the worst possible environments in the entire game to do very difficult tasks. In a post by a Jagex mod talking about the Trimmed Quest cape he said. Quote. "We plan on making the cape very difficult to obtain. As it stands now from the way we have it. Less then 100 players even have all the required stats, and other requirments to even attempt to get the cape" If this quote turns out to be true in the upcoming update. This would make the Trimmed quest cape the rarest cape in the game. Exceeding even the upcoming Max cape. Which 32 to 140 people would right off the bat be able to claim. The possible leaked examine text for the Trimmed quest cape is "A cape worn by Only The most Hardened, and Respected Master Adventurers." Minimum skill level The minimum levels required to wear the quest point cape are: ¹ indicates that a temporary boost may be used to reach that level. Confirmed, and unconfirmed skill requirements for the Trimmed quest cape. Ill keep updating this list as the new ones are found out, or released via the twitter straw polls. Anything that says confirmed, without a twitter straw poll release could still be subject to chance. As of Christmas they bumped construction down to 78. The next update should be new years. 75 attack unconfirmed 50 Strength confirmed, requirement of untrimmed, could be much higher, but is unknown. 70 defense unconfirmed, mentions of using barrows equipment. 80 ranged unconfirmed 75 prayer confirmed, use of piety 93 magic confirmed, unknown, but very likely to be even higher as one unlocks new lunar spells with the frem diary. 95 runecrafting unconfirmed, but very likely 78 construction confirmed, via tweet on 12/25/2014, and thank god because it was 87, aka 17m in cash from 40. 51 hitpoints confirmed <- most of the exp gained just by getting the untrimmed quest cape 90 agility confirmed, confirmed via tweet by mod ronan over teaser poll. likely to be in ardounge elite. 90 herblore confirmed, via straw poll tweets. Remember all straw poll tweets are 100% locked in. Aka they wont change. 91 thieving confirmed, entering the last room of pyramid plunder. 94 crafting unconfirmed 92 fleching unconfirmed 93 slayer confirmed, in a reveal tweet by mod ronan, same tweet list as 90 agility 94 hunter comfirmed, likely to be with possible new implings, or karjama diary. 85 mining unconfirmed, very likely as the old school team mentioned a wilderness task about mining pirate bay runite. 97 smithing unconfirmed, likely the highest skill, mentions of smithing rune plate legs or multi bar items. 90 fishing, a mention of a fishing task withen the fishing guild. So expect at least the guild requirement. 89 cooking confirmed, thought to be higher involves cooking pies, or pizza's on a stove in the wilderness. 75 firemaking unconfirmed, what ever task they would have for this would likely stop here as nothing goes higher. 89 woodcutting confirmed, but with speculation to change. 93 farming confirmed, using a player made spirit tree to go to another player made spirit tree. 100 combat confirmed, getting a slayer task from duradel. 2100 total level confirmed, more then likely this or higher, as said by jagex when they hinted at 11 stats being in the 90's meaning right off the bat you have 990, and another almost 500 from the untrimmed quest cape, plus most of them min being 70 or higher yields to impressive stats. Highest skill requirements' quests The quests requiring the highest skill levels, along with the levels required (without boosts) are: Gallery Quest point cape emote.gif|A player performing the quest point cape's emote. Category:Capes Category:Capes of Accomplishment